eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex's Identities
Througout the campaign, Dex has taken several different forms and knows certain people in certain forms. Dancing With Shadows * Episode 1 ** Knows Acko Mills as Lyle. ** Knows Adar, Marcus, Julian, and Farrah as Lyle. ** Knows Alben ir'Clarn as Lyle. ** Knows Beric Rowan as Lyle. ** Knows Bessie as Lyle. ** Knows Draconos as Lyle. ** Knows Farlan Cragstout as Lyle. ** Knows Gregor as Lyle. ** Knows Lavira Tagor as Lyle. ** Knows Ruken ir'Clarn as Lyle. ** Knows Trant as Lyle. * Episode 2 ** Meets Blergh in Lyle form. ** Meets Drec Shugaan in Lyle form. * Episode 3 ** Reveals to Beric that he's a changeling. ** Reveals to Draconos that he's a changeling. Finding a Trail * Episode 5 ** Meets Barasha as Lyle. ** Meets Oargev in Lyle form. Seeking the Teacher * Episode 9 ** Meets Crast Wott in Lyle form. * Episode 10 ** Meets Crucible in Lyle form.* ** Meets Morla Cannith as Dante Cannith. ** Meets Mulrick in Lyle form. ** Meets Scythe in Lyle form. ** Meets Slogar in Lyle form. ** Meets Spruce in Lyle form. ** Meets Twig in Lyle form. ** Meets Umber in Lyle form. Darkness Rising * Episode 14 ** Meets Therudak as Dex. Therudak knew him in a previous form, but Dex can't remember what it was. ** Meets Bala as Lyle. ** Meets Gerald Hightower as Lyle.* * Episode 15 ** Meets Borahn Prum in Lyle form. ** Meets Malar Kurk in Lyle form.; reveals himself to be a changeling. ** Meets Seran Dorron in Lyle form. * Episode 16 ** Dex tells Therudak he's a changeling. ** Dex tells Crast he's a changeling. ** Meets Haydith ir'Wynarn in Lyle form. Into the Gloaming * Episode 19 ** Meets Shayana in Lyle form. * Episode 20 ** Meets Gro' Terralen in Lyle form.* ** Knows Jacob as Lyle. The Journey Back * Episode 22 ** Meets Gabriel in Lyle form.* Trials and Tribulations * Episode 25 ** Meets Antonio Barlona in Lyle form. ** Meets Kirris Sel Shadra in Lyle form. ** Meets Merrick Amanatu in Lyle form. ** Sees Paulo Omaren in Lyle form. ** Sees Sam "Swiftfoot" Moore in Lyle form. ** Previously met Varen Lassite in The Lost Episode as Lyle.* ** Sees The White Raven in Lyle form. ** Sees Yorrick Amanatu in Lyle form. * Episode 26 ** Knows Connor as Dex. ** Meets Gaulronak as a very tall Lyle.* * Episode 27 ** Sees George in Lyle form. Forgotten Legacy * Episode 29 ** Meets Drakir do Vrim in Lyle form.* * Episode 30 ** Meets Booyahgrigle in Lyle form. * Episode 31 ** Meets Eladrin Vrim in Lyle form.* ** Meets Belashyrra in changeling form. The Road Below * Episode 89 ** Meets Jaela Daran in Vern form; introduced as Dex. Later shows her his changeling form.* ** Meets Krozen in Lyle form. The Eyes of Breland * Episode 95 ** Ruken sees him as Vern. He tells Ruken he's a changeling. ** Meets Vor ir'Talan in Vern form. Recovered Kingdom * Episode 97 ** Meets Thorin Stoneknuckle in Vern form, introduced as Dex. * Episode 100 ** Meets Jace Quinn as Vern. Rising Tides * Episode 108 ** Meet Selana in Vern form, tells her he's a changeling. *Needs to be confirmed.